webarebearsfandomcom-20200223-history
Viral Video
Viral Video is the second episode of the first season of We Bare Bears and the second episode overall. Synopsis The Bears believe they can make a viral video on the Internet, but Nom Nom disagrees.http://www.locatetv.com/tv/we-bare-bears/9275962/episode-guide Plot The episode begins in a forest with a couple on a picnic. The man photographs a bird, and then takes a selfie with a woman. Before they shoot the picture, Grizzly barges in between them and tries to photo bomb the photograph. He seems excited that the couple is taking a selfie, and the man shoots a blurry picture by accident. Grizzly then takes the phone and posts the picture online. He notices a food basket and starts eating its contents while asking the couple personal questions. As he is doing so, the couple are getting increasingly uncomfortable. Grizzly asks if they want to come over to his cave, to which the couple leaves. Grizzly begins to smell something coming from his cave. In the cave, Ice Bear is delicately cooking breakfast for the three bears. Grizzly arrives in the cave and explains to the other two bears that he met a wonderful couple and is expecting them to come over. Panda is unsure, saying that people say that they will come but they never do, suggesting they get a bigger TV. Ice Bear serves the bears breakfast and says in Russian "Have a good appetite" (Приятного апетита). After Grizzly is astonished, Ice Bear thanks them in Japanese. Panda takes his meal and takes out his phone, but Grizzly snatches it and starts to record Panda. Panda slowly eats his breakfast nervously, until ultimately he demands Grizzly to stop. He finishes recording, quickly eats his breakfast, and immediately goes to his computer. Grizzly uploads the video and makes it public, which frightens Panda and demands Grizzly to take it down. Grizzly stops him, saying that the video is great, and millions of people would want to see the video. Ice Bear repeatedly refreshes the video page until eventually there is one view with a thumbs down. The bears are upset over this, and Grizzly asks them to click on a video to make him feel better. Ice Bear clicks on a video which shows a koala eating leaves, which then collapses and falls over its bowl, still chewing. After finishing the video, Grizzly doesn't feel any better, but Panda points attention at the video's view count, which is 50,000,000 and counting. Grizzly is astonished and enters the koala's website. The website sells all sorts of merchandise related to the koala in the video. Grizzly is elated to think of his future as being internet famous, and starts to daydream. They are on a street and they are in the middle of a celebration square where the crowd cheers on Grizzly, with many people asking Grizzly to hang out with him. The mayor appears and gives him the "key to the city," along with a lifetime supply of salmon bagels. After finishing his daydream, Grizzly explains that they have to make videos to make internet famous. He tells Panda that he might find a girl out of a fan crowd, and Ice Bear could "bask in internet glory." The bears go hands in and exclaim, "Internet famous!" Grizzly starts recording a poorly directed video in an effort to become internet famous. He begins by shooting Panda, who is dressed in a large diaper with a baby wig made of toilet paper. He unsuccessfully tries to act like a baby while Grizzly tells him what to do, ending with Panda falling over and covered in a blanket in utter confusion. He hands over the camera to Ice Bear, who shoots Grizzly near a box. He attempts to sit inside a small box while pandering to the audience as to how cute this is. Grizzly then takes the camera and shoots Ice Bear, who flips over a couch and performs short tricks using a long, thin cloth. Grizzly uploads the video under a long, generic title including many hashtags, and publishes the video. The bears step back to wait for results to come in, but Grizzly immediately refreshes to see if they have any viewers, which he finds out that there are none. Grizzly tells the bears that they can go and do whatever they like while he keeps watch over the video. Grizzly spends the entire night up until the morning watching for progress on the video's view count, seemingly disappointed at the results. Ice Bear and Panda come back to check up on Grizzly, who then slams his head on the table in complete disappointment. He points to the fact that they still have no views and asks the bears to comfort him. Ice Bear goes to a website with pictures of people tripping, but Grizzly says that even that can't comfort him. Panda then notices a banner advertisement with the video koala's face on it, advertising Meme-Con. They click on the advertisement and explore the redirected website. There will be an event called Meme-Con where internet celebrities gather to create performances judged by the three most popular internet celebrities, including the video koala Nom Nom, in an effort to win and make a video with Nom Nom that will be seen by millions, thereby possibly guaranteeing internet fame. The three bears travel to Meme-Con. They are in awe at the massive crowd of people that have gathered to compete. Grizzly reassures that they can easily win. The three bears race to the performance tryouts. The current performer is a man with a pigeon named "Liz, from the dump," whose performance was a one-legged pigeon step-dancing for a little bit. The human host interprets the three animal judges' votes as a unanimous no, and boots the man with the pigeon off stage. The three bears immediately come on stage, and Grizzly introduces himself, along with his intentions of being internet famous. Grizzly has all three of them act out the video simultaneously. The host interprets all the judges' lack of concentration and symbolic shock as a no and boots them off the stage. Ice Bear and Panda carry Grizzly out of the room, but he tries to rush back in unsuccessfully. Panda explains that it is obvious that they don't have what it takes to be internet famous, but Grizzly argues that this is their best chance in a long time to make more friends. Panda gets fed up and insults Grizzly, to which he takes little offense and promises to speak to Nom Nom. Two bodyguards walk out the door with Nom Nom in hand. The crowd notices and cheer him on as his bodyguards walk to his car. Grizzly rushes through the car, and quickly convinces one of the bodyguards to ride shotgun in Nom Nom's limousine while he takes the rear seat with Nom Nom. The limousine rides off with Grizzly as he leaves his two bear friends behind. Inside the limousine, the bodyguard asks Nom Nom if he is alright, and Grizzly quickly says that apart from being possibly bitten, he's fine. The bodyguard becomes hostile and demands Grizzly leave the car, but Nom Nom stops him. After a long, stern look, Nom Nom folds his sunglasses and gives Grizzly a friendly greeting. Grizzly is astonished that Nom Nom is speaking to him, and expresses his fanaticism over Nom Nom. He agrees to answer any of Grizzly's questions, and as he is doing so, Nom Nom interrupts Grizzly with the limousine's in-built gadgets, including a mobile tray that holds many phones (as Nom Nom explains, "They just give them to you when you're internet famous.") and a chocolate dispenser built to a door. Grizzly continues to explain that he tried to become internet famous, to which Nom Nom interrupts and asks Grizzly to show him the video he made. After watching the video, Nom Nom compliments Grizzly, to which he gets excited and asks Nom Nom if he has many friends. He tells Grizzly that he has the maximum number on all social media sites, and Grizzly initially gets excited, until he contemplates how he can fit that many people in a cafe for any sort of party. Nom Nom says that that never happens, and hanging out in person is a thing of the past due to his internet fame. He expresses his discontent with having friends, with them being loud and "having schmutz on their face," directly pointing to Grizzly. He has everything he wants, so he doesn't need friends, and then orders his bodyguard to throw Grizzly out of the limousine. Nom Nom shoots a picture of a saddened Grizzly on the sidewalk with a phone, and throws the phone at Grizzly as he drives off. Grizzly arrives back home at night with two bags of orange juice to see Panda and Ice Bear are home. Grizzly tries to apologize to the two bears for coming home so late and for ditching them at Meme Con, but Panda interrupts him and reassures him that it's all right, and Ice Bear hugs Grizzly. He then throws Grizzly over his shoulder, stating, "Don't ditch Ice Bear." Grizzly accepts Ice Bear's assertion, and Panda says that they have a surprise for him. Panda shows Grizzly that their video now has ten views with a thumbs up, and they are awed that there was even a real person who posted a comment, which looks like a scam link comment or a virus it also could be a bot. Grizzly calls for a celebration, and the episode end where the bears celebrate with a lot of bagel sandwiches and juice. Features Characters * Grizzly Bear * Panda Bear * Ice Bear * Nom Nom (debut) * Gluten Cat (debut) * Balancing Lizard (debut) * Liz (debut) * Porkins (debut) * Picnic Couple (debut) Locations * Meme-Con (debut) * The Bear Cave (official debut) * Everyone's Tube (official debut) * The Forest (debut) Objects * The Bears' Laptop * Panda's Phone * Fridge (debut) Trivia * Panda is revealed to be allergic to nuts. * Ice Bear is revealed to know multiple languages, if not at least certain phrases from foreign languages. Errors * TBA International premieres * July 27, 2015 (Canada) * August 31, 2015 (Latin America and Brazil) * September 8, 2015 (United Kingdom & Ireland) * November 2, 2015 (Turkey) * November 6, 2015 (Arabic) * November 14, 2015 (Germany) * November 16, 2015 (RSEE, CEE, Poland, Benelux) * November 28, 2015 (Portugal) * December 12, 2015 (Africa) Videos We Bare Bears - Viral Video (Sneak Peek) References Category:Episodes Category:A to Z Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1A Category:BearBomb Episodes